The Torture of Love
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Summary inside! Please give this story a chance! :
1. Chapter 1

I would like to present my very first Junjo Romanitca Fic!  
>I am extremely nervous because this is my very first for this anime.<br>I'm a _**very**_ devoted fan for this anime (grins).  
>I hope I did well in this fic.<br>By the way this is rated **M**!  
>So you are warned if you don't like <strong>BOY X BOY<strong> love.  
>(In later chapters)<br>Please be kind enough to R&R!

**The Torture of Love**

**Pairings:  
>Akihiko X Misaki<br>Nowaki X Hiroki  
>Miyagi X Shinobu<strong>

**Summary:  
><strong>So Misaki and Akihiko have broken up due to for unknown reasons the eighteen year old left to America to study since he couldn't live in the same country where he lost his first love. Now ten years later Misaki returns and he is a changed man. He returns and he is not the same shy, innocent, man he was before. But is he willing to face his former lover if he sees him? (Note: I made Misaki semi-rich because well I guess it would be better for this fiction.)

**Chapter One: Coming Back**

It only took a few seconds for Nii-chan to remember his little brother that stood before him. Takahiro's eyes grew at the transformation his brother went through. He was no longer a teenager but a man. Takahiro pulled his brother into a tight, brotherly affectionate, hug. The young-no wait- mature Misaki smiled warmly at the warm welcome he received from his brother. He was glad that his brother, Takahiro, was not pissed at him for the sudden decision to leave to America. If only he knew the reason behind that. Misaki stopped his mind from going to that side of his mind.

The older brother stepped to the side of the door letting his brother into his mansion. At the moment the door closed behind the two men three children came out of now where and tackled Misaki to the ground. The children were shouting, 'Uncle Misakiiiiii'. Misaki laughed and petted every child. The youngest brother smiled at his two nieces and nephew. The emerald eye man turned around to one of his suitcases and opened it. The children, who already knew what their uncle was going to give them, waited impatiently. After taking a few minutes to find what Misaki was looking for he turned to face the children. The two girls were squealing when they received their presents, the young boy beamed at Misaki when he got his present. The three children ran away with their present in their hand.

Takahiro led Misaki to the smoking room where he knew his children would not enter due to the whole purpose of the room. Misaki's luggage was taken care of but he insisted on taking care of it himself but the servants gave him a smile and welcomed him. He gave up since he knew it would be useless on continuing and followed his brother. The Takahashi Mason was small but to Misaki it was still too big. He got use to thinking he was a middle class man till a couple of years ago they had a call telling them about a distant relative leaving them a mass amount of fortune.

Ever since that time Takahiro bought the mansion, opened a company which turned out to be successful, and began to have a family. Misaki on the other hand went to America to continue his study even though that wasn't the real reason he left. Takahiro took out a cigar from a wooden, polished, box and handed it to Misaki. The younger brother gave him the look that meant: Serious Takahiro? You know I don't smoke. Takahiro lit it up and took several puffs and exhaled the visible smoke from his lips. It was fairly quiet in the smoke room and Misaki just stared at his brother.

"I'm glad your back. I'm sorry for being awfully quiet it's just that you changed so much I'm having trouble believing this is you." Takahiro gave his old fashion smile. Misaki blushed lightly at his brother.

"Well ten years do wonders don't it?" Misaki's voice still had a little hint of innocence in his masculine voice.

"Let me get a good look at you!" Takahiro's eyes wondered at the sight of his brother. Misaki was still his same height, his body said he worked out, his shoulders were broader, his eighteen year features matured but he could still see the old Misaki. Takahiro missed his brother so much when he was gone in another country. He was surprised that Misaki had been accepted into one of the most prestigious school in America. He was proud of his baby brother accepting to go. He noticed Misaki blushing lightly when he realized that his brother was deeply staring at him.

"How was America?" Takahiro said.

"It was…interesting. There were many things different over there." Misaki answered. He shrugged as if the trip was not really fun.

"You must have met many people huh?" By 'people' he meant girls. Misaki blushed deeply when he heard the emphasized word. Yes he did meet 'people' but it wasn't what Takahiro thought. Misaki couldn't tell his brother that he had some relationships with American men because that would kill his brother. He did try to be with a girl but he found himself never interested in the girl. At that time he was still unsure if he was really into men or just _him_ so he tried falling for a girl but couldn't help but fall for guys in the end.

"They were okay. It's just I didn't have time to actually have any real relationships with girls due to my work and school." Misaki sighed. He wanted to tell his brother that he was more sexually attracted to men but he couldn't bring it up.

The phone rang before Takahiro could speak. He sighed lightly and answered the phone.

"This is Takahiro Takahashi who is this I'm speaking too?" He waited for answer then his face lit up when the other person spoke. "Oh Usagi-san!" The name of the famous BL novelist made Misaki's senses perk up. Misaki quickly wrote into a small note and handed it to his brother. It said.

_Don't tell him I'm here_

Takahiro thought it was rude but he didn't want to ruin the moment he was having with his brother. Misaki sat back down on his chair somewhat relaxed and took out a pack of cigarettes. He put the cancer stick on his lip and lit it up with his black lighter. Takahiro's eyes grew wide in shock at the scene he was seeing.

"_Takahiro, you still there?"_

"H-hai, gomen Usagi-san. Yeah I will love to come over! I will bring my wife and kids. Oh and I'll bring Mi-I mean I will bring some miso soup that my wife makes for the party!" Takahiro almost slipped Misaki's name on accident. Misaki took a long drag from the white think stick then he placed the stick in between his index finger and ring finger pulling away the cigarettes from his lips. A small string of white smoke exited Misaki's lips as he sighed.

Misaki watched his brother having the conversation with his brother. The mentioning of Usagi-san made Misaki's blood boil. He was still angry at the author for leaving him without explanation on why. The young eighteen year old boy was so turn and thought that all those nights they had sex had a real meaning. After the breakup he was convinced that he still loved with his brother and was just using him. All those 'I love you' or 'I'm out of Misaki' were a bunch of bullshit! Now it was ten years later and Misaki still had some grudge but he got over the pain all that was left was a small dose of dangerous anger.

Few minutes later Takahiro hanged up the phone and Misaki was done with his cancer stick.

"I thought you didn't smoke." He was still shock at the little scene Misaki did. Misaki couldn't help but grin.

"Trust me brother I changed a lot."

XXX

Misaki entered his bedroom which he had to stop and gawk stupidly. The room was huge! Wide open spaces, a huge king size bed, expensive wooden furniture. He was shocked on how much money his brother spent for his room. He would tell Nii-chan about it later but for now Misaki was tired from his plan ride and stepped into a nice warm bath.

The brown hair man stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His body was still thin but with a few hard jaws dropping muscles that he took his sweet time on creating. He just wished he had the height since he hadn't grown out of his small body. He was in his black sweats that hung loosely on his body but not too loose. He took another cigarette from its case and burned the opposite side of the stick. He took a hit then another. The tip of the cigarette glowed a bright orange and yellowish color each time he took hit. Each time he exhaled he felt the heavy smoke leaving his lungs. He only smoked when he was deep in thought or to keep himself from exploding. Example: when he was in the room with Takahiro the moment he heard his ex lover's name he had to take it.

Now it was just because his mind wouldn't shut up. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all?

He liked living in America but he truly missed Japan even more. Japan was his only true home that he felt so comfortable. He spoke perfect English so dialogue was not an issue. He just missed his home. He took out his ashtray from his bag and got rid of the grey burned out residue. He put the stick back into his mouth and took a long drag.

His mind wouldn't let Akihiko because today he found out that he was still living in Japan. He cursed under his breath because he was excited knowing that tiny fact. _I can't wait to see him! Wait what the fuck am I thinking? Do I still have feeling for that stupid perverted rabbit! Nii-chan I think… I think… NO, NO, NO, NO! You don't l-l…_ Even in his mind he struggled with the word. Love was the word he struggled with.

Misaki opened the window to let out the smoke. The day was just starting and he knew that in America it was ending. He sighed again. He changed into his casual clothing but pulled his hood over his head. He wanted to explore his country and see if he still remembered it by heart, the streets, the best spots in town, and his school. Even though he promised his Nii-chan that he'd spent his first day with his family he couldn't help but leave just for a few hours.

XXX

M University hadn't changed. It still had the same buildings, walls, bricks, everything. It made Misaki very happy that his old university was the same, unaffected by time. He walked around the campus and into the buildings. When he entered the literature department he couldn't help but run to the only room he knew had some real action. The moment he heard the Devil's shouts he smirked. Someone got in trouble. He slowly made his way into the classroom and saw Devil Kamijou throwing a book into the student who either was sleeping or talking. The student fell back when the book made contact with his face. Misaki chuckled when he remembered when he and Sumi-sensei would always get in trouble.

The bell rang and all the students rushed to get out of the door no longer wanting to be in the presence of the Devil Kamijou. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU BRATS! DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE A TEST TOMORROW IF YOU FAIL A MONTH DETENTION!" He hollered and the students emptied out in a matter of five seconds. "Who are you?" The annoyed teacher spotted Misaki lingering in the door way. "Are you a new student?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just remembering on how you use to do that to me too." Misaki smiled and entered the room. Kamijou raised his brow at the statement the man said. _You look familiar…_ Noted Hiroki mentally. He put the spine of the book in his hand on his lip as he tried to remember. "Let me help you on remembering. I'm Misaki Takahashi." The sound of his name made a small _Ding, ding!_ Sound into the sensei's head.

"I remember you now." He managed to hide a blush at the sight of his former student. "I thought you left to America?" He walked over to his desk, gathering his stuff.

"Yeah I came back today." Misaki walked with Kamijou-sensei when he was heading out.

"Missed my class don't you brat?" Hiroki was relieved that Misaki was still a tad shorter than him because if he grew up to be as tall as his Nowaki he would have lost his temper.

"Not really since I always seemed to get punished." He said. Hiroki glared at his former student who quickly said he was joking. Hiroki smirked happy that he could still scare a former student.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki's light and soft voice came through the bundles of bodies of students. The tall man stopped when he saw Misaki walking next to his Hiro-san. A tiny bit of jealousy came over him but it quickly disappeared when Hiroki took his hand. Over the years, Hiroki had been more open to do small romantic things such as holding hands with Nowaki in public. "How is your friend?"

"This is Misaki a former student of mine. He just came back from America." Hiro-san said, "Misaki-kun this is Nowaki my partner." Another thing Hiroki began to address Nowaki as his partner and no longer his 'friend'. Misaki and Nowaki shook hands and smiled.

"I had no idea that the Devil Kamijou could have fallen in love with an angel face such as you." He told Nowaki then smirked when Hiroki slowly turned with fire burning into his eyes. Misaki and Nowaki couldn't help but laugh at Hiro-san's reaction.

Misaki checked the time and it was already time to be heading back home. He told the couple goodbyes and left back into the Takahiro mansion.

XXX

The little meeting with his old professor and his lover was fun. Misaki wished he had time to hang out with them more. The mansion looked empty. He wasn't sure if anyone was home. He was heading towards the kitchen when his brother came out of the hall way.

"Misaki-kun, do you want to go to a party?" Takahiro asked him. He was fixing the cuffs of his button shirt. Misaki leaned against the marble counter.

"Sure why not?" _Might as well get this little thing over with…_ He thought. "But do I have to dress like that?" With his eyes he pointed at the outfit his brother was wearing.

"Yes," Takahiro said in a firm tone. Misaki gave a sigh and ran up to his room to change. In matter of minutes he was rushing down the steps as he heard his Nii-chan's voice calling out for him to hurry up. He rushed out of the mansion and got into the limo. He was once again tackled by his nieces and nephew while in the car. The four laughed and then got seated into their seats. Misaki's eyes were on the number of light post he had till they reached their destination. Each time they got closer his heart beats increased by ten beats.

The Usami's Mansion still made Misaki's mouth fall to the ground when he saw the improvement of the mansion. The children ran out and into the mansion. Misaki was still panicking inside but his outside he kept it cool and neutral. He waited till his brother and his sister-in-law got out of the limo and joined him. The three entered the mansion and heard the music blasting from the inside. The music was classical but still loud. Misaki sighed as he entered the house of his ex lover.

It didn't take long for the lime eyes to search for Usagi-san. He walked away from his brother and his wife telling them he was going to the bathroom. He knew that Usagi-san hated parties so it made him wonder on why Usagi-san invited his brother to his house. He kept looking but when he couldn't find the one person. Misaki walked over to the wall of the room and leaned against the wall. He sighed and noticed that he didn't tie his tie. He growled. Even in America he couldn't get the hang of it. He struggled with the tie in one fierce battle but ended up losing it. He cursed under his breath

"Let me help you with that." A man's long cool fingers gently pushed away Misaki's fingers. Misaki held the blush as he stared at the man helping him. He mentally gave every curse word he could think. The man had luscious silver gleaming hair; his features were still the same, when the man looked at him he saw the amethyst eyes that made his heart stop.

"Thank you." Misaki said in a cool manner even though he was freaking out. Usagi-san smiled lightly and left the young man behind.

Akihiko had no idea that it was Misaki and the green eye boy-man- was glad. He got to see his ex-lover again even though those beautiful violet eyes didn't recognize his own green apple ones.

_Please tell me what you guys think. More chapters are yet to come but I would like to know what you, readers, think of this.- Eve out!_


	2. It Can't Be

Chapter Two: I Can't Believe It

Misaki sighed sadly. He thought that Akihiko would remember him but no such luck. He stood there sulking in the corner holding back the tears. He would die from embarrassment if someone found him with his eyes blurring his vision and his face distraught. He fought to keep his composure as neutral as he can. He got back into the party with a smile plastered on his lips ready to start the night. He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the trays that the waitresses had in their hand. Misaki took a quick sip walking around the grounds.

"Misaki?" A female voice caught his attention. He turned around with a small hint of surprised when he stared at the woman who called out to him. She had a medium red color hair and instantly he knew who she was. She was Akihiko's editor which was the Devil Woman.

"Aikawa!" Misaki hugged the woman who squealed in delight. Misaki grinned with the woman blushed furiously.

"What are you going here?" She fanned herself at how hot Misaki was. The man couldn't help but keep his devilish grin on his lips. "I hardly recognized you! You're eyes gave you away though. Were you about to cry?"

"N-no I wasn't. I just got something in my eye." It was Misaki's turn to blush. _Damn I thought I had control!_ He felt uneasy when he was figured out so quickly and by her. She was _his_ editor. The woman narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Oh okay then." She paused, "Did you just come back from America?" She changed the subject. Misaki nodded his head with the blush on his cheeks. They got into a conversation of his small adventures in the country but they both avoided on why he left and him. Or so he thought.

"If you don't mind me asking but, have you seen that damn, Akihiko? He owes me a manuscript!" There were fire in her eyes then her aura began to get dangerous. Misaki laughed at her reaction. He was glad that she didn't change.

"He's still being late on deadlines?" Misaki sighed. Even when he was living with him Usagi-san was somewhat late on the deadlines.

"Yes! You think on having a new boyfriend he'd get inspired!" Aikawa put her hands on her mouth and gasped. It slipped. She felt guilt when Misaki's aura got depressing and she swore she saw a heavy rain cloud over his head. "I'm sorry Misaki! I didn't mean…I knew…I… It's been ten years… I shouldn't have been the one to have said it…" She hung her head into her own pool of guilt. Misaki brought his head back up and gave her a brave smile.

"It's okay I kind of already had the idea he moved on." His voice was soft filled with untamed sadness. The smile wanted to brake under the conditions of his feelings.

"Um… So are you in a…relationship?" Aikawa asked trying to change the subject but she asked the wrong question. Misaki's aura got gloomier and she began to panic.

"Yes he is in a relationship." A man wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck. Misaki blushed terribly when he turned around to see who it was. The man smiled cutely and winked at Aikawa who went all red as she let her fan-girl imagination fly. Misaki brought his head down and cursed himself then at the man who lied to Aikawa but then again he was glad he brought him out of it. "I'm Yuki Satou nice to meet you."

Misaki wanted to faint when he felt Yuki's body pressed against his body. Yuki Satou was a student from M University who went on the same trip with. Both men got to be fast friends but Misaki didn't know Yuki was into men. It made the green apple eye man blush deeply. Then Misaki wondered what he was doing here at the Usami's residents. Yuki pulled Misaki away from the nose bleeding editor and took him somewhere that was more private.

They entered a small study room before Yuki closed the door he gave two looks to the left and the right making sure that they weren't followed. Once he knew they were alone Yuki closed the door. Misaki was still blushing like a red apple. Under that sweet dark red peel was something sweet and tasty. Yuki gave a heavy sigh and sat next to Misaki who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"T-thanks for the save," Misaki finally spoke from the embarrassment. Yuki waved his hand as if saying: Don't mention it. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Decided to go and see what the big fuss about this family was." Yuki didn't really seem to have a real reason to be at the party. He wasn't hard core rich like Usagi-san or anything. He was like Misaki an average Joe. A normal person who struggled with what life gave him. He didn't enjoy the life money gave him. In a way Yuki reminded Misaki like Usagi-san. The only differences were their age, features, and body. Yuki had more of a fragile body, more fragile than Misaki. His body had some muscles but he still looked scrawny. Misaki remembered when they worked out in the gym how much Yuki would gawk at him each time.

"Well nothing special really just a normal family." Misaki sighed.

"A family that the men in it are attracted to the same person." Yuki laughed. He knew everything about Misaki. He was happy on the friendship he had with him. There was no deep passionate love between them just friendship that they held very dear in their hearts.

"Don't remind me about that. I can't believe I'm in this damn house." Misaki looked around the room for anything that would get his attention.

One Hour Later

The two best friends exited the room. Yuki had his arm over Misaki's shoulder in a causal way that wouldn't get any wanted attention. The brown hair Misaki convinced Yuki on telling Aikawa the truth that they weren't lovers. Yuki thought it was funny on seeing the woman blushing with her imagination. It fascinated him on how easily she was blushing. He never saw a person blush so much. He was afraid her head would explode.

The two men walked around trying to find the editor when the microphone was tapped several times. The two stopped and glanced up at the person who held the device in his hand. Misaki's heart stopped when he gazed upon the silver hair and the hypnotic violet eyes. He had his stage smile there was no doubt in Misaki's mind. Yuki kept a close eye on his friend who was trying to build up the walls in his heart quickly. He never understood Misaki and his decision to leave the country. He remembered seeing a broken Misaki in his apartment. The poor boy wouldn't stop crying for days, Yuki feared of his health because within weeks his friend lost a lot of weight. After that day he vowed on protecting his dear friend from that kind of pain.

Akihiko was done giving his speech. What happened next, made Yuki's blood boil. While Misaki was looking away from the man who broke him down to pieces, a tall dim silver hair man went to his side and gave him a peck on the lips. The girls, more likely fan girls, went crazy at the action the other man. Yuki turned Misaki around away from the sudden PDA knowing that if his friend saw it would be back to the deep and dark depression. Misaki's eyes went wide open when Yuki embraced him so quickly he wasn't sure so he fought in Yuki's embrace.

The moment he broke away from the tight smothering embrace his eyes went to the squealing girls.

Nothing prepared the man for what he saw. If his heart wasn't shattered enough now it was completely exploded to oblivion and with no hope on ever being mended back together. The tears were forming the ultimate betrayal was all over his face. He saw Akihiko in the arms of another man. It wasn't just another man; it was a man Misaki knew. Yuki growled at the other man who held Akihiko. Yuki wrapped his arms around Misaki, tenderly showing him how much he was sorry. Misaki closed his eyes, tears popping out, and ran out of the room. Yuki called out for Misaki chasing after him.

"How can he do this to me?" Misaki sobbed when he was out in the front back yard.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know he'd go that low."

"I hate them both! That fucking bastard! I should have never come back." Misaki balled out in anger.

"Misaki…"

"Don't try to tell me that everything is going to be alright because it's not!"

"Misaki…!"

"What, what do you want Yuki-san?" Misaki turned to his friend who was broken as well. Yuki pulled Misaki into a tight hug. Yuki ran his hand over Misaki's head. He felt the tears falling on his chest when Misaki buried his face against his body. Yuki one had the untamed anger towards the man that broke his friend once more. He never felt so much rage. He wanted to hurt Usagi-san but he kept his thoughts away from that. If he did hurt the Author then he would be hurting Misaki.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Yuki finally said. Misaki held on to his dear friend for life.

**Author's Note:**

_Well here's chapter two. Sorry I kinda rushed it because I was busy. I promise that next chapter would be on Akihiko. I'm curious can anyone guess who was the new man? XD Well piece! _


End file.
